Dream v Reality
by iamaguccigirly
Summary: Dream and reality, but which one is better, which one do you want, Harry wants, NEEDS this girl, but she already has a bf, but does that stop him? pls r & r!
1. Chapter 1

He reached over and touched her arm, how beautiful she looked, the sun shining on her hair, forming a halo round her head. As he stroked her forehead she sat up, smiling, 'Ron, I love you', he smiled back, 'and I love you too honey' 'promise you'll never leave' 'I promise, I promise.' She lent back into his arms again, but when she closed her eyes, she did not see Ron's face, instead she saw Harry's, she smiled to herself and kept that vision in her head of him, just him.

Harry was in the common room gazing at the fire, he had to do his homework, but he couldn't be arsed to go and pick up a pen, after about ten minutes all the other Gryffindors came in the 1st years screaming with laughter, the 2nd years being 'cool' not talking, and the 3rd years talking quietly amongst themselves. He went upstairs, the heat draining him; he decided to take a short power nap. He lay down and almost instantly fell asleep.

_Her lips touched his, his hand brushed hers, he pushed back her hair. He never wanted this moment to end. He was in heaven, she stopped, 'what's the matter?' 'you' she replied, then more forcefully she kissed him again, their mouths parted, his tongue moved into her mouth, he could taste her, that wonderful taste of chocolate and oranges. At first she was ridged then after a while she kissed him back. His hand moved from her waist, up, he felt inside her jumper –_

Harry woke up, why was he dreaming this, she was his friend, and she was with Ron anyway, he took a deep breath and was about to get up when Dean walked in, he stayed under the covers pretending to be asleep. Dean walked out after a while. Harry got up, put on his glasses and walked downstairs. They were there, Ron was cuddled up to her on the sofa, kissing. The 1st years were in the corner giggling and pointing, Harry stared, longing for him and Ron to swap places, wishing that he was on that sofa instead of his friend. After a while they came up for air, Ron smiled in Harry's direction he forced a smile back, Ron seemed satisfied, and they carried on.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't stand it any longer, he needed her, he got up, he had had the dream again, and this time he didn't stop at the jumper. He stood up and glanced over to Ron, who was asleep, would he ever forgive Harry if he found out what may happen? Harry crept downstairs, quietly so that he wouldn't wake the entire house. She was there on the sofa, asleep, it was like a dream come true. She lay there perfectly, her hair covering her face, she lips slightly parted, Harry bent down and touched those lips, so soft, he lowered his head on kissed her slightly on the mouth. She awoke, her eyes slowly opening, she stared up at Harry and smiled. On her elbows she lent forwards and kissed him. It was exactly like his dream, except better, if possible. After a while of just kissing, she stood up, and walked over to the girls' dorms door. Without even looking back at him she walked up the stairs and disappeared. He fell back onto the sofa, he was so happy, he had finally done it, he had kissed Hermione.

Harry didn't know how, but by the next morning half of Gryffindor already new about him and Hermione. As he walked down the stairs, he got wolf whistles from the older years; he just ignored it and walked into the common room. Hermione was sitting in the corner with Lavender and Parvati. Lavender looked up at him when he walked in and nudged Parvati, they laughed, and Hermione just sat there looking glum. 'hey, you've got some nerve coming in here mate.' Harry turned to face the twins, 'we congratulate you boy!' they laughed, but soon stopped when Ron walked through the door, everyone in the common room turned to look as Ron walked over to Harry, 'hey' he whispered in Harry's ear 'who did I kill?' he glanced over at Hermione who couldn't hold his stare, quickly turning to Harry, 'tell him' she whispered. 'Tell me what?' there was still silence, 'O, for Christ's sakes, what happened?' Fred was the first to talk, 'Seamus came in here last night to find these two making out, and Dean saw him the other day in his room jerking off.' At first Ron looked confused, 'what, Harry and Hermione …?' his question trailed off as glanced over to his friend and girlfriend, both unwilling to look at him, their eyes directed at the floor. Ron stormed out, Hermione started crying uncontrollably and Harry just stood there. George patted Fred on the back, 'well done mate, I couldn't have said it better myself!'


End file.
